Cuando dos destinos de cruzan
by Lucy-chan fan yaoi
Summary: Shion es un famoso cantante que debutó con el nombre de Ross a sus 21 años,ahora en sus 25 aun se encuentra en los ro esta aburrido de su rutina.¿Que ocurre cuando por accidente su chofer atropeya a un chico castaño,de nombre Alba el cual lo ha perdido todo? Pasen y leanlo please (Yaoi RossAlba)
1. Chapter 1

Nunca se me ocurre que decir aqui ejem...Este fic lo he hecho porque amo esta pareja y se esta volviendo mi obsesion.Y algunos me diran ''¡Actualiza tus otros fics antes de comenzar uno nuevo!'' Intentare hacerlo lo prometo pero cuando mi mente se centra en algo no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Advertencia advertencia: Universo alterno,cosas muy extrañas que solo se le ocurren a una mente como la mia(?),apellidos a Shion y Nicole-nee por eso :inserteuncorazonaqui: Bueno no los distraigo mas y disfruten ;)

Como cada día él volvía a su apartamento,estaba cansado y tenia ganas de deshacerse de aquella sonrisa falsa que le obligaban a portar para hacer felices a sus las personas a las que les permitiesen cumplir su sueño lo aceptarian ¿cierto?,pero, ¿Que hacer cuando ya lo has cumplido y este se vuelve la aburrida y monotona rutina?.

Todos estos pensamientos pasaban con el joven cantante que con tan solo 21 años debutó y siendo ahora a sus 25 sus canciones se mantenian en el top 3 del momento,Akashi Ross ese era é rutina era algo con lo que muchos soñarian: salir de su apartamento que se encontraba en uno de los hoteles más lujosos y prrestigiosos de Japon,hacer clases de canto y baile, subirse a un escenario, oir los gritos de las fans...Y solo era un poco de lo que aunque no lo quisiese admitir,todos nos sentimos solos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el rechinar de las ruedas,el sonar continuo de el claxon del coche y el grito desesperado del chofer ''¡Cuidado!''. Después, algo chocar contra la parte delantera del coche y el abrir de la puerta del chofer al qual imitó.

No le importaba nada,solamente corria por las oscuras calles alumbradas con un simple y a la vez inutil faro debido a que la lluvia impedia totalmente la visibilidad mas alla de tus pies,tal vez seria mejor que lo secuestraran,pasara un borracho y te pegara la paliza de su vida o simplemente cojiese una pulmonia y muriese en un como ya había dicho,en esos momentos no le importaba nada,solamente el correr sin rumbo y alejarse de aquel lugar donde acababan de enterrar a sus difuntos padres.

¿Porque dios había sido tan cruel y se los había arrebatado a los dos de un solo golpe y a él lo habia dejado ahi?

Ahora mismo dudaba el que hubiese algun dios ahi arriba,¿o tal vez era muy cruel y le gustaba ver a los humanos sufrir arrebatandoles lo mas importante que tenian?.

Un constante pitido de un claxón y unas deslumbrantes luces fue lo que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos...Pero demasiado tarde como para ultimo que sintio fue un duro golpe contra el suelo y como su cuerpo se entumecia debido a el frio de la ropa mojada que se apegaba a su cuerpo,las lagrimas en sus mejillas se detubieron siendo remplazadas por gotas de lluvia y un tibio calor que provenia de la parte posterior de si cabeza,tras eso todo se volvió...Oscuro.

-Ross-sama ¿que hacemos con este chico? Parece que se a dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza-dijo mientras sostenia y comprobaba el pulso a un castaño de fracciones extrañamente femeninas el cual portaba un traje negro y se encontraba inconciente-Parece que tiene sangre señor.

-Lo llevaremos a mi apartamento y alli que venga el doctor,seguro sera atendido mas rapidamente que en un trae yo lo llevaré detras conmigo y taponaré la herida con un pañuelo para detener la hemorragia-ordeno simplemente ignorando la lluvia que caia sobre él y tomando al chico inconciente entró al coche y con un pañuelo presiono la tocar la piel del desconocido castaño notó como su calor corporal estaba bastante por debajo de lo normal,ignoraba el tiempo que habia corrido bajo la lluvia y la razón pero sintió un deseo de protegerlo que nunca habia sentido con nadie,ni siquiera con las multiples novias que había ese pensamiento tomó al castaño sentandolo en su regazo mientras lo cubria con su chaqueta,que no se había mojado ya que permaneció en el coche, y lo abrazó contra su pecho mientras oia al conductor hablar por telefono con el que debia ser el doctor-

Lo primero que sintió al despertar fue el mullido colchon sobre el que estaba y una sedosa manta que lo abrigaba,tras notar esos detalles abrió los ojos poco a poco esperando que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la tenue luz que alumbraba aquella habitación desconocida para é se levanto sintiendo su cuerpo pesado y dolido mientras su cabeza acompañaba aquel se la tocó sintiendola vendada e intento recordar lo que había sucedido pero fue interrumpido por la puerta que se abria lentamente y un hombre peli-negro,que se le hacia extrañamente familiar, entraba y la cerraba cuidadosamente,cuando al fin se fijó en que el castaño lo estaba observando fijamente.

-Parece que al fin despiertas mocoso-dijo acercandose al joven chico el cual seguia confundido y miraba aquellos profundos ojos rojos que ,aunque no se pudiese notar a simple vista, lo observaban minuciosamente-

-¿Que ha pasado? ¿Donde estoy?-dijo ahora desviando la mirada ya que sentia como la sangre subía a sus mejillas de manera misteriosa,por alguna razon se sentia nervioso bajo aquella hipnotizante mirada pero lo atribuyó al dolor-

-Estas en mi apartamento y llevas aqui como 3 dias,recien despiertas-dijo aparentando tranquilidad que desde que habia conocido a aquel chico no tenía tal vez debido a la preocupación que le provocaba su estado,era la unica manera con la que podia justificar esa intranquilidad que había crecido con los dias y que había desaparecido al momento en que había oido su voz-

-¿T..tres dias? Mis padres deben estar preo...-pero entonces lo recordo todo y un aura depresiva lo rodeo mientras veia como sus vista se hacia borrosa debido a el agua que se acumulaba en sus ojos amenazando por salir-

-Tienes razón tus padres deben estar preocupados pero no encontre nada con que contactarlos-

-No importa igual no los podrias contactar-dijo mientras intentaba hacer su mejor sonrisa al mayor pero aquella sonrisa falsa no engañó al mayor,él ya estaba acostumbrado a ver sonrisas falsas,de los productores,de los compañeros...Incluso de él mismo-

-¿Es la razón por la que corrias a ciegas por la lluvia?-interrogó viendo como el menor apretaba fuertemente la manta entre sus manos-

-Si..siento mucho las cierto,mi nombre es Alba..Alba Fruhling-dijo intentando alejar aquel tema de conversación ya que sentía como su corazón se encogía,si es que aun habia rastro de el y no se habia roto en pedazos-

-Parece que quieres evitar ese tema,no te forzaré a que me lo expliques-se acerco al chico mientras juntaba su frente con la del castaño viendo como este tomaba un tono rojizo en sus mejillas-Ya no tienes fiebre pero aun tienes la cara roja mocoso-le dió un pequeño empujón con un dedo a la frente del chico-

-¿Me ha estado cuidando estos dias?-dijo ingorando el hecho de que fuera llamado mocoso a pesar de saber su nombre pero se fijo ahora en aquel hombre recordando claramente quien era y la sorpresa invadió sus fracciones-

-Si no cierras la boca te entraran moscas aunque dudo que aqui alla alguna-observando al chico para despues levantarse para servirle al chico una taza de cafe descafeinado-Te gusta el cafe ¿cierto?

-S-si pero usted es...usted es el famoso cantante Akashi Ross ¿verdad?-aquella pregunta no le resulto esxtraña al de cabellos negros,despues de todo,era lo que tenia ser famoso-

-Eres algo lento ¿verdad mocoso?-sonrio con sorna junto a aquel comentario que hizo que el castaño hiciese un leve puchero que por alguna razón indescriptible hizo que su corazon diera un pequeño salto y que un solo pensamiento pasara por su mente, ''Adorable''-

-No soy lento,solo es porque tengo un gran dolor de cabeza y me cuesta pensar-dijo cruzado de brazos haciendo un puchero mientras desviaba su mirada hacia una ventana que había en el dormitorio y su rostro volvia a ponerse ía nublado y las gotas aun resbalaban por los cristales,lo que le hizo suponer que hacía poco que se había detenido la pensamiento fue el que le hizo recordar levemente lo que había ocurrido,en esos ultimos dias que parecian malditos...El accidente de coche que tuvieron él y sus padres,en el que solo él salió milagrosamente ileso;el entierro,del cual no recordaba mucho,solo aquel punzante dolor en su corazon al ver como hacian descender aquellos dos ataudes juntos; y por ultimo unas luces, un molesto pitido y algo chocando contra el...Despues de eso,todo aquellos pensamientos invadian su mente no supo en que momento las lagrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas y sus respiración se entrecortaba debido a los sollozos-

-Oi-se giro con la taza de cafe admirando ahora como el chico miraba a un punto infinito en frente y las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas-Oye ¿que te ocurre?-aquel grito hizo que el chico volviera a la realidad de nuevo sintiendo la humedad en sus mejillas y intento quitarsela con las mangas de aquella ropa que recien veia que no era la suya-

-L..lo siento mucho yo..Es estupido que llore ahora ¿cierto?-aquellas lagrimas seguian descendiendo de sus ojos a sus mejillas y callendo desde la barbilla y,de nuevo, ese sentimiento de protección apareció en la mente del mayor y sin detenerse a meditar sus acciones,sus brazos rodearon la delgada figura del chico que temblaba ligeramente-

-No es estupido,si no lloras es mucho más doloroso ¿sabes? Solo dilo todo-entonces vió como el castaño lo miraba entre sorprendido y agradecido...Es verdad,el chico solo necesitaba alguien que se tomase la simple molestia de escucharlo y ayudarle a desahogarse...Alguien que intentase entenderlo.Y entonces lo vió,él se quejaba de su rutina,de ser famoso,de los molestos gritos de adulación; pero aun asi,tenia una familia por más rara que fuese, y amigos que le sonreian de verdad.Y ese chico castaño estaba solo y aun asi intentaba ser fuerte-

-P..por mi culpa si yo no les hubiese pedido ver las vistas-sollozó mientras se aferraba fuertemente a la camisa del mayor y esta se humedecia-No hubiesemos ido por ese camino y no habriamos chocado con ese conductor borracho-dijo mientras sentia como las fuerzas lo abandonaban con cada palabra que decia-Y aun asi porque solo pude sobrevivir yo...¡porque no morí con ellos si tenia que quedarme tan solo!-y de pronto lo sintió,como era levantado suavemente por el peli-negro el cual lo sentó en sus piernas y lo aferró contra su pecho-

-No estas solo ¿de acuerdo? Asi que nunca vuelvas a decir que desearias morir-dijo viendolo seriamente bajo la sorprendida mirada del chico-

-Si lo estoy por mas que me lo diga,incluso mis tios solo quieren acojerme por tener la herencia.¡¿En que sentido no estoy solo?!-le vió a los ojos mientras las lagrimas continuaban cayendo de sus mejillas-A caso soy tan despreciables como para ser abandonado de esta forma-susurro mientras se apoyaba en el pecho del oji-rojo,por alguna razón se sentia protegido en aquellos brazos, y junto a estas emociones sintió como sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco y solo alcanzó a oir la ultima frase del mayor ''Tu no eres despreciable,lo son aquellos bastardos que te rodean'' y dejar salir una palabra de agradecimiento para despues caer dormido entre la calidez de aquellos brazos-Gracias

Bueno supongo que os parecera un poco corto (sorry mis capitulos son asi de cortos siempre XDD).Si ven que hay partes extrañas donde se saltan palabras o cosas asi avisenme y los corregiré ya que Fanfiction se me come las palabras de muchos fics :c Y ahora:

¿Como creen que despierten nuestros protagonistas ahora?

¿Quereis mas capis?

Y no se me ocurre nada mas porque muero de sueño XDD Asi que Feliz dia del yaoi a todas y todos sus amantes y espero disfruten este fic


	2. Chapter 2

Despertó lentamente sintiendo un peso ageno al suyo mientras unos calidos brazos lo abrazaban por la cintura en un confortante abrazo. Abrió los ojos reconociendo al cantante que la noche pasada lo había estado consolando y parece que acabaron durmiendo juntos,aquellas imagenes lo hicieron avergonzarse de su propio comportamiento haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un hermoso tono carmesí.

Intentando olvidar esos pensamientos y hacer bajar la sangre de sus mejillas se levantó separando los brazos del mayor con cuidado de no despertarlo,pero antes de salir de la cama se giro viendo el rostro dormido del poseedor de aquellos ojos carmesis que se encontraban ahora cerrados y le dió un beso en la mejilla-Arigato Ross-san-y salió de la habitación dirigiendose a la cocina dispuesto a hacer un desayuno o mejor dicho almuerzo de agradecimiento-

Se despertó perezosamente al ver como un rayo de luz se colaba entre las ranuras de la persiana dandole en los ojos,una verdadera giró en un intento de conciliar el sueño nuevamente pero un agradable olor a comida le dió curiosidad y le hizo recordar a su acompañante el cual no estaba ahora a su lado,lo cual de alguna forma lo molestó,pero ignorando el hecho de su incomprensible enfado se levantó para seguir aquel agradable aroma.

La primera sorpresa se la llevo nada mas abrir la puerta encontrandose con un suelo reluciente como nunca lo habia visto,casi podia reflejarse en él,la segunda fue el encontrar la mesa perfectamente alistada para una comida informal y por ultimo y la más importante,fue el ver al chico castaño en la cocina vestido con un devantal cocinando; por alguna razón se apoyó en el marco de la puerta admirando cada acción del menor embobado,pero entonces Alba se percató de su presencia y se sonrojó haciendo una reverencia.

-Buenos d..dias Ross-san siento haber hecho todo esto sin permiso pero queria agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por mi en estos dias antes de marcharme-sonrió y el mayor fue deslumbrado por aquella hermosa y verdadera sonrisa,pero a la vez sentia un vacio en el corazon al saber que el chico se iba-

-¿Que haras a partir de ahora?-dijo dejando de recargarse en el marco de la puerta y acercandose al chico,deseaba que se quedara con él ya que era un interesante cambio en la rutina el estar con él-

-No lo se-apreto fuertemente los puños apoyados en el devantal-Supongo que iré a casa,contactaré a alguno de mis tios,le entregaré mi herencia y comenzaré una nueva vida-otra vez esa sonrisa falsa con la que intentaba convencerlo-

-No pareces muy feliz con ese futuro que acabas de predecir-lo vió fijamente esperando una respuesta más sincera por parte de aquel chico-

-No hay otra opción...Todos quieren mi herencia y si no tengo un titular pronto me llevaran a un horfanato hasta que cumpla mis que es,o ir con mis tios o ir a un horfanaro-

-¿Y si yo te doy otra opción?-sonrio entonces al ver la expresión de sorpresa y las chispas de ilusión en los ojos del chico,de verdad,no entendia como su ''familia'' no podia leer lo que realmente realmente dudaba que alguna vez se hubiesen fijado en él-¿Que te parecería vivir aqui conmigo a cambio de hacerme las tareas? Porque segun he visto se te da bastante bien aunque es extraño para un chico.

-P..pero ¿de verdad puedo aceptar esa oferta? Necesito un titular que se haga cargo de mi ademas usted debe tener una hermosa novia con la que deseará tener intimidad y..

-¿No te lo he propuesto yo? Entonces deja de preocuparte por simplezas y acepta de un vez mocoso-dijo acercandose tomando la nariz del chico y retorciendosela-

-Itaii-dijo sobandose la nariz que habia tomado un tono rojo-Ross-san estare encantado de compartir piso con usted,siento mucho si llego a ser una molestia-como amaba el mayor esa sonrisa sincera que salia desde el fondo del corazon del castaño...Un momento ¿la amaba?...¿Desde cuando el amaba cosas tan insignificantes como una sonrisa?-Entonces ¿que tal si desayunamos?-dijo mostrando una preciosa bandeja con bastantes tipos de alimentos-No se que le gustaba asi que hice aquello que se me ocurrio-se rascó la parte trasera de su nuca sonrojado-

-Entonces vamos a establecer unas normas:Primera mi verdadero nombre es Shion,Shion Haunter asi que deja de utilizar mi pseudonimo de cantante.

-Si asi usted se siente mas a gusto no me es ninguna molestia Shion-san-sonrio tiernamente mientras comenzaba a llevar la comida a la mesa sirviendola en cada uno de los sitios-

-Segunda norma:Nada de tratarme de usted me haces sentir muy viejo mocoso-

-¿El solo llamarme mocoso no l..te hace sentir mas viejo?-dijo intrigado mientras intentaba corregirse cuando estaba cerca de llamarlo de usted-

-No,ya que tu eres un mocoso-dijo simplemente mientras cogía los palillos dispuesto a comer-Itadakimasu

-Itadakimasu~-dijo mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo cada acción del peli-negro en busca de algun gesto de desagrado o intolerancia-

-No esta mal para un mocoso-no lo admitiria ni en sueños pero aquel manjar era el mejor que había tenido la oportunidad de comer; chefs,expertos culinarios,cocineros prestigiosos...Todos ellos parecian principiantes en comparación con aquel casualmente recordó una frase que decia su hermano mayor ''Todo aquello que cocine la persona que amas,por mas sencillo que sea,te parecera una comida de dioses'' y no entendia el porque lo había recordado ahora...Él no amaba a aquel mocoso que hasta hace 4 dias no conocia ¿verdad?-

-No soy un mocoso tengo 17 años-hizo un puchero mientras desviaba la mirada y el de ojos rojos se centraba en el chico procesando la información mientras bebía un poco de zumo-

-Sigues siendo un mo...Un momento ¡¿17 AÑOS?! Parece que tuvieras 15-el poco zumo que habia cogido ahora se encontraba sobre Alba el cual se limpiaba con un paño-

-No eres el primero que me lo dice-suspiro-Yo me veo bastante normal a mi parecer

-No eres normal para tu edad;cocinas,limpias...Y ahora que lo menciono ¿Como es que un joven como tu limpia y cocina asi?-se mostó interesado por la respuesta del chico ya que era algo que desde hace un buen rato queria preguntarle-

-Ah debido a que mi madre me estuvo preparando desde pequeño para ser ''una buena esposa''-dijo haciendo las comillas con sus dedos mientras suspiraba triste-

-¿Una buena esposa?-ahora se mostraba incluso mas interesado en la posible contestación del menor aunque no sabía que esa respuesta haría que algo en su interior se rompiese en mil y un pedazos-

-Asi es,tengo que ser ''una buena esposa'' para mi prometido

**Bueno bueno ¿que les parecio? Estas notas del final no son lo mio XDD Asi que me disculpo por lo corto del subire el 3º! Asi que esten a la espera...Ya nee~~**


End file.
